


Repast

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did I do wrong, now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Repast 7/21/13. 
> 
> It's silly, but it's where my mind went and would not come back.

“What did I do wrong, now?”

“You cannot tell a suspect’s lawyer that he’s creepy to _it puts the lotion in the basket_ proportions and _going down for anything we can find_!”

“ _Gentlemen, join me in a repast of chilled melon soup_?”

“What’s he thinking? That’s clearly a summer food!” 

“That man is creepy, Danny! Horror film creepy. I’m not having it on my islands!”

“ _Your_ islands?”

“You can’t tell me you don’t think he’s creepy and want him at least an ocean away from Grace.”

“He’s creepy as hell, babe. I’m saying don’t tip our hand to the lawyer.”


End file.
